Rain
by MasochisticKitten
Summary: It's raining. Canada is somewhat mesmerized by it. Prussia is somewhat mesmerized by Canada. /one-shot. Fluff. Absolutely random. Forgive the poor excuse of a summary.


Canada stared out the large picture window as rain continued to steadily fall. He sat on the couch, curled up under one of his warmer blankets, while Prussia was stretched out on the other end. He wasn't sure what it was, but the rain was just interesting to him. It was hypnotizing. Just the way it came down was calming to him. It wasn't too hard or just a simple drizzle. Today it was a nice, steady rainfall.

He watched with (an almost unnatural) interest as two beads of rain raced down the window. A ghost of a smile appeared on his face. He remembered when he was younger, so young that he and France still lived with America and England, he would pretend the two water beads were racing one another. Childish, yes, but it kept him entertained for at least an hour back then.

He brushed his hair away from his eyes, still trained on the beads running downward. He inwardly cheered as the first bead met the bottom of the window first. His attention quickly switched to the falling water again. Curiously he slowly brought a hand up to the window. He pressed a gentle finger to the glass, smiling once more as he felt the chill of it. He pulled the finger away enough to see the fogged spot his digit left before it vanished just as quickly as it appeared. He repeated the process once more.

Prussia rested his head against his fist as he flipped through the channels on Canada's television. He sighed to himself while stopping on the weather channel. It seemed the rain didn't plan on stopping for another few days. Great. It had already been going on for two days. He was surprised the yard wasn't flooded yet.

The pale man watched with mild interest as Gilbird and Kuma-what's-his-name rushed through the room. As his gaze followed them out of the room it quickly relocated to the Canadian on the other end of the couch. He had the smallest smile painting his features as he gazed out the window. Prussia took the rare moment of distraction to observe his friend for the first time in a while.

The first thing he noticed was his curl. He had noticed it on multiple occasions, and even knew of its dangerously awesome power (though he didn't abuse it _that_ much), but today it seemed to be more…curly? No, no. Bouncy. Yeah, that's it. It seemed more bouncy today. With every move the blonde nation made it would move. Even with just a deep breath the rebel piece of hair would lightly jump up and down.

Prussia watched as Canada became mesmerized by the rain. He focused on his eyes. He noticed how his eyes, those beautiful lavender orbs he many times found himself getting lost in, would flicker almost frantically to watch each individual drop as they fell from the heavens above so rhythmically to the earth. He barely allowed a half-smile to slip as he observed how Canada's eyes abruptly softened and he smiled.

Oh, that smile. How Prussia adored when Canada smiled. Every little smile, may it be a wide, excited smile or only a shy hinting of one, made Prussia smile in return. It just looked so natural on him. If he frowned for any reason Prussia made quick work to try and fix it. He wanted the precious man to be happy, to be smiling, all the time. He let his half-smile turn into a slightly larger smile as he reminded himself of his feelings for his dear friend. He'd never let the innocent man, or anyone else for that matter, know about his feelings, for that could to lead complications such as Prussia being laughed at, or judged by other countries, or worst of all kicked out of Canada's life if those feelings weren't able to be returned.

Canada felt he was being watched and looked over toward his friend. Prussia was watching him, a smile on his lips and a softness in his eyes that only seemed to appear when they were alone. Canada straightened up a little, blood rushing to his cheeks, as he stared back. When Prussia never spoke up he decided he should.

"W-what?"

"Nothing."

"Something."

"…Do you know how adorable you look when something's caught your eye?"

There it is again. That word: adorable. Lately Prussia had begun using such adjectives with him. Whenever he least expected it Prussia would call him cute, or adorable, or sweet, or anything else that would make his heart flutter and the butterflies in his stomach tickle his insides. He wouldn't lie. He loved it when he was described in such a manner, especially since the Canadian was harboring a not so little crush on the pale man in front of him. He would never know, though. It would be way too embarrassing to admit such a thing to him!

"I, um…no." He cleared his throat lightly before glancing out the window again. His brows furrowed in concern from what he saw. "You don't plan on leaving soon, do you?"

"I didn't, no. But if you want me to…" Prussia stood up, preparing to go fetch his bags, when he felt a pair of soft hands clasp around one of his.

"N-no! Don't go!" Canada cried. As soon as the words spilled from his lips his eyes widened while his blush deepened. "I-I mean, I wouldn't mind if you stayed a little longer. Besides, the road is starting to flood some."

Prussia looked out the window. He wasn't shocked in the least. He bit the inside of his cheek before plopping back down on the couch. He looked over at Canada with a smile.

"I guess I can stay. Sure you don't mind, Birdie?"

Canada smiled, relief visibly washing over him. "I'm sure, Gil. But one thing is for sure, you're not staying on this couch for another night."

"Oh? Then where is the awesome me supposed to sleep?"

"With me."

Prussia blushed at such boldness. Sure, the two had known each other for a long time, but they had never slept in the same bed together. Hell, they've only ever stayed in the same room _once_.

"You'll be here for who knows how long? I don't want you to be uncomfortable on this thing. Unless, you'd rather sleep here, then I can-"

"No, no, I'd rather sleep with you…um…in your room, I mean."

Canada's smile softened. He stood, excusing himself to go make dinner, and fled the room. Prussia watched his form as he retreated to the kitchen. He groaned to himself, slamming his palm to his forehead. He really needed to do something about the crush he had. And soon…

OoOoOo

Canada leaned against the wall with his hands clasped together over his chest as he tried to slow his heartbeat down. Prussia was going to be with him. For an unknown amount of time. Sleeping with him every night. Oh, maple…

He snapped his head to other side of the room as Kumahichi came skidding in. The bear tried to catch his balance, but utterly failed as he fell in front of his owner. Canada sighed, kneeling down.

"Mister Kumatutu…do you think it is wrong to keep certain feelings to yourself?"

"Of course it is!" The bear squeaked. "You need to let your feelings be known no matter what they are! By the way, who are you?"

"Your owner, Canada." The man sighed as the bear gave him a blank stare. They kept each other's gaze until Gilbird chirped overhead and flew out. The cub instantly went running after the yellow canary. Canada stood up again, wincing lightly when one of his knees popped in the process. He thought about what his forgetful pet. _'Alright.'_ He thought. _'Kuma is right. They need to be known! So…I'll tell him this week. I promise I will.'_

Canada smiled with his decision. As he began to cook their dinner he looked out the window. Watching the rain, many different scenarios began coming to mind. He hummed happily to himself while trying to choose which scenario would be best.

**.::Author's Note::.**

_Rain. It is wonderful for my inspiration. It has literally been raining for the past three days. It kind of bites, but at least I got small little one-shot out of it! A one-shot in which I hope you all like!_

_Now, I know I'm slow already with posting and updating and all that jazz, but I'm about to get even slower. This semester I have not only Algebra 2, I also have Chemistry. I suck at any form of math and any form science, so I'll really need to focus this semester. I'm sorry about my slow pokiness in advance!~_


End file.
